Harry Potter, la decisión final
by Sin Nombre 256
Summary: Harry se tendrá que enfrentar a un duro destino en este viaje. Nota: no soy dueño/a de estos personajes. Son propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Una muerte inesperada

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban en el comedor. La verdad es que se les veía muy felices después de haber derrotado a Lord Voldemort, especialmente a Ron y Hermione, ya que habían descubierto lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y no paraban de mirarse y sonreír. Seguían estando en Hogwarts con todos sus amigos, y todo parecía ir bien. Pero había una persona que estaba destrozada. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía muy solo, él ya no quería ser como su padre, cruel, y malvado, solo deseaba encontrar algo en lo que apoyarse, algo que le diese felicidad, pero no encontraba nadan, ni si quiera los dos amigos que tenía en Slytherin. Sin embargo se le ocurrió preguntarles a Harry Potter y sus amigos, ya que ellos estaban llenos de alegría. Así que se dirigió hacia su mesa y preguntó con timidez:

-Hola ¿Puedo sentarme?

Los cuatro se quedaron observándolo extrañados y desconfiados, y después de intercambiar unas miradas entre ellos, Ron dijo con antipatía y desprecio:

-Claro ¿Para empezar a decir lo pobre que es mi familia, o para llamar sangre sucia a Hermione?

Ron miró a Hermione pensando en la barbaridad que acababa de decir. Esta reprimió las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, no quería decir que fueras…

-¿Sucia?- interrumpió la chica con disgusto.

-Hermione sabes que no pienso así. Me gustas, y solo quería que este payaso dejase de hablar así de ti- decía mientras señalaba a Draco.

Hermione cambió la cara, sabiendo que lo que decía su enamorado era verdad.

-Ya lo sé- dijo dándole un beso y abrazándole posteriormente.

-Ron, Hermione, yo… - parecía que a Draco no le salían las palabras- lo siento.

-Será mejor que te vayas- dijo Hermione con frialdad y severidad.

Draco estaba esperando a que alguien dijese lo contrario, pero nadie salió en su defensa. Con el corazón cada vez más vacío el joven salió del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Parecía sincero- dijo Ginny con un poco de pena.

-¿Sincero? ¡No seas tonta Ginny! Ya deberías saber que en la familia Malfoy son todos mentirosos y despreciables- dijo Hermione con un tono de ira en su voz.

-¡Oye, tranquila! Solo digo que Draco estuvo todo el tiempo rodeado de sus padres, y de Voldemort. Sabemos que nunca quiso matar a Dumbeldore, solo lo intentó indirectamente porque si no lo habrían matado a él. Y últimamente lo veo muy solo por los pasillos, ni si quiera habla con los de Slytherin. Creo que solo se sentía mal por lo que hizo. Además ahora que todo ha acabado ¿Qué otra razón iba a tener para hablar con nosotros?- dijo Ginny tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Pues no sé- respondía la chica en tono sarcástico- ¿La venganza, burlarse…? Eso le va mucho.

-No quiero discutir- dijo Ginny.

Hermione pensó que tenía razón, no merecía la pena pelearse por una tontería como esa, así que ahí terminó esa conversación.

Esa tarde todo el grupo de amigos, menos Ginny que tenía que ayudar a estudiar a una compañera, se fueron a de excursión a la montaña para un trabajo sobre las criaturas que habitaban en ese lugar.

Caminaron durante horas para ver alguna especie pero no encontraron a ninguna, la única opción era trepar hasta la cima ya que era un terreno demasiado empinado, pero también muy peligroso.

-¿Y si vamos en escoba, o nos aparecemos?- sugirió Harry.

-No, esta es la vieja Montaña Sabia, en ella no se puede usar la magia, ni si quiera se puede montar en escoba. Deberíamos volver, vamos a otro lugar.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Estás de broma? No he venido hasta aquí para nada. Escalaremos- dijo Ron acercándose a la pared.

-No es buena idea, podríamos caernos- previno Harry.

-¡Vamos Harry! No tendrás miedo de un muro, cuando eres tú el que venciste a Voldemort ¿verdad?- dijo Ron.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos!- respondió Potter.

-¡Chicos no seáis infantiles!- dijo Hermione, pero no sirvió de nada, pues los dos jóvenes ya estaban subiendo.

Los dos escalaban velozmente para ver quién llegaba el primero, era como una competición, y los dos estaban disfrutando como dos niños pequeños.

-¡Os vais a matar!- insistió Hermione, pero no servía de nada ellos seguían adelante.

Harry subía intentando poner cuidado en cada paso que daba, pero Ron escalaba a la locura porque solo pensaba en ganar. En un momento dado Ron pisó en una roca cubierta por líquenes verdes, resbaló y se cayó hacia abajo. Hermione lo sujetó diciendo entre lágrimas de miedo:

-¡Ron, no te sueltes por favor no te sueltes!

Harry bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Hermione sujetaba a su enamorado, pero cada vez se le escurrían más los dedos sin poder evitarlo, hasta que Ron cayó a más de seiscientos metros de altura, y para su desgracia abajo había rocas.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione.

En aquel momento llegó Harry jadeando y diciendo:

-Vamos.

Los dos descendieron lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegaron abajo encontraron el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en el suelo, y por el charco de sangre que había alrededor de su cabeza se notaba que se había abierto el cráneo. Hermione corrió hacia él, lo cogió diciendo entre sollozos:

-¡Ron! ¡Ron mírame!

Pero el chico no reaccionaba.

-¡No me dejes Ron! ¡No me dejes!- decía con lágrimas de desesperación.

Y al ver que no reaccionaba, se dio cuenta de que había pasado lo peor. Ron estaba muerto.

-¡No!- gritó en un largo alarido de dolor que se llegó a oír en toda la montaña.

Harry se acercó despacio y cuando vio muerto a su amigo se tiró al suelo de rodillas y se quedó un rato allí llorando, pero entonces observó que Hermione estaba temblando entre sollozos y lágrimas agarrada al cuerpo de su amado. Harry comprendió que no podía venirse abajo, por lo menos no ahora, debía de ser fuerte, por Hermione, ella siempre había cuidado de él, pero ahora su amiga lo necesitaba, así que se secó las lágrimas dirigiéndose a la joven, la cogió intentando separarla de Ron, pero ella se aferraba a él gritando en llanto:

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No me separarás de él!

-¡Hermione! – gritó con severidad obligándola a mirarle a los ojos- ¡Está muerto!

La chica dejó de resistirse en ese momento como si le hubiesen clavado una flecha en el corazón, y Harry se la llevó de vuelta Hogwarts.


	2. Una mala noticia

Ginny y todos los de Gryffindor estaban cenando.

Este nuevo año había siete alumnos nuevos en Gryffindor, cinco en Huflepuff, seis en Rvencaw, y cuatro en Slytherin.

Ginny tenía que ayudar a Lunara Fowl, una de las nuevas, por eso no había ido. Esta chica tenía los ojos grises con tonos azules y plateados, parecidos a los de Draco Malfoy, solo que inspiraban más alegría y estaban más despiertos, su larga y ondulada melena color miel caía ondeante sobre sus hombros, y por detrás de su estrecha espalda, tenía piel era pálida con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus cejas estaban perfectamente arqueadas sobre sus largas pestañas, su nariz era muy pequeña, al contrario que sus labios que eran gruesos, carnosos y rojos, el cuerpo que tenía era delgado y bastante desarrollado para su edad, pero también estaba entrenado y tonificado, aunque por su puesto con la túnica nadie se daba cuenta. Llamaba la atención por su belleza, pero era muy tímida, por eso Ginny la ayudaba.

Las dos estaban sentadas comiendo cuando de pronto se abren las puertas del Gran Salón, se hace un incómodo silencio y todas las miradas se dirigen hacia de dónde provenía el ruido. Una chica y un chico de 17 años estaban de pie mirando a la directora con cara de disgusto. La chica tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando. El chico intentaba ocultar su tristeza aunque no lo conseguía. Eran Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. Parecía que la joven intentaba decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, así que habló el muchacho con voz temblorosa.

-Ronald Weasly ha muerto.

El silencio se rompió y toda la sala estaba armando jaleo.

Ginny se quedó petrificada, y por un segundo pensó que era una broma, pero cuando vio a Hermione echarse a llorar se dio cuenta de que iba muy en serio. Ginny se puso a llorar también, y Harry se acercó para abrazarla y consolarla, aunque sinceramente, él también necesitaba consuelo. Hermione por el contrario se limpió las lágrimas y con la cabeza bien alta se dirigió hacia la profesora McGonagall y le explicó tranquilamente lo que había pasado, se dirigió a enseñarle el lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo de Ron, pero había desaparecido, y todos creyeron que había sido algún animal salvaje. Hermione se mantuvo lo más serena que pudo hasta el final, después se dirigió a su cuarto, y allí rompió a llorar durante horas, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Rápidamente apagó la luz y se metió en la cama, no quería la pena de nadie. Entraron Ginny, Harry, y Lunara.

Los dos chicos habían acompañado a la nueva a su habitación, pero también estaban preocupados por Hermione, que no había dicho nada, y que ni si quiera se había acercado a ellos. Cuando la vieron dormida, se sorprendieron de que hubiera logrado descansar. Sin hacer ruido se despidieron de Lunara y se marcharon a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde muchos estaban apenados.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó Neville a Harry.

-Está dormida- respondió el chico.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el joven.

Neville estaba sorprendido, pero cuando Harry se fijó mejor se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, y los rostros estaban llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

-No es propio de ella superar las cosas tan rápido- intervino Luna.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y él y Ginny se pasaron toda la noche llorando, y consolándose el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente los dos enamorados se dirigían a despertar a Hermione, pero no estaba. Lunara les dijo que se había levantado muy temprano y que se había ido a la biblioteca.

Los dos adolescentes se encaminaron para encontrar a su amiga, y efectivamente estaba estudiando en la biblioteca, parecía activa y concentrada.

-Hola Hermione ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Ginny.

-Perfectamente- respondió la joven con frialdad sin apartar la vista de su libro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- respondió con la misma actitud que había tenido hacia Ginny.

-¡Pues porque ayer se murió tu novio! ¡Despierta Hermione!- gritó Ginny preocupada, reprimido las lágrimas.

Por un momento parecía que Hermione se iba a poner a llorar, pero sacó la mejor sonrisa que pudo e ignoró el comentario como si nunca lo hubieran dicho.

-Si me disculpan Sr. Potter, señorita Weasly, iré a dar un paseo, hace una mañana preciosa - dicho esto la joven recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Hermione!- la detuvo Ginny.

-¿Si señorita Weasly?- dijo la muchacha.

Harry quiso detener a Ginny, pues sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación podía dejar marcada a su amiga de por vida, pero no pudo, las palabras salieron de la boca de la joven como dardos envenenados.

-¿¡No te importaba Ron!?

A Hermione pareció afectarle un poco, pero ignoró la pregunta y siguió andando. Se dirigió hacia el bosque prohibido, sabía que era peligroso andar por allí, pero después de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos años, ya no le asustaba nada.

En el momento en que se quedó sola y comprobó que no había nadie estalló en llanto. No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado allí, pero fueron varias horas llorando y de vez en cuando refugiándose en el libro que había llevado consigo, porque cuando volvió ya todo el mudo había cenado y se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus habitaciones, por suerte ese día se habían cancelado las clases.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- la llamaban.

Dedujo por la voz, que era Harry, pero ella no quería saber nada de ellos, solo le hablaban de Ron y ella quería olvidarlo, así que corrió hacia su cuarto para que no la alcanzaran. Cuando llegó se cambió y se tendió en la cama haciéndose la dormida antes de que su compañera llegara.

Y así pasaron los meses. Hermione había dejado de comer, y siempre tenía los ojos hinchados, y llenos de ojeras, porque cuando su compañera se dormía ella se ponía a llorar en silencio toda la noche. Sus amigos estaban cada vez más preocupados, pocas veces iba por el comedor, ya que se iba al bosque prohibido para que nadie la escuchase llorar, y aunque a veces lo hacía, se separaba lo que más podía de Harry y Ginny, y aunque pasara horas delante del plato siempre acababa por levantarse sin haber probado bocado.


End file.
